A Little Flirting Goes A Long Way
by freakybella
Summary: Edward and Bella are both divorced. Seeing and flirting with each other everyday while dropping their kids off at school finally results into a wonderful night together. Language/Lemons Please read & review. The one shot that inspired A Long Way to Go.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic. I have been nervous about starting to write, but finally decided to just do it. Please let me know what you think.

I do not own Twilight, but I do own a GQ magazine with Rob in it that I love to swoon over.

This story is about Edward and Bella seeing each other at school everyday dropping of their kids and slowly, a little flirting goes a long way.

******************************

EPOV

"Come on Claire, we have to leave for school honey." I yelled from the kitchen towards my five year old daughter's bedroom. "We are going to be late if we don't leave in the next five minutes.

"I'm coming Daddy," Claire shouted back as she bounced towards the kitchen. She was so cute, who could not love her, except maybe her mother.

_Bitch!_

"Put your shoes on sweetie and grab your backpack. I have your lunch." I stated as I kissed her on top of her head.

"Okay Daddy!" She said excitedly as she went to slip her shoes on. Then she put her backpack on her back pack and looked back at me, "I'm ready Daddy, let's go."

We walked out to the garage with our stuff in tow. I had her lunch and my briefcase. I opened the car door for her and helped her inside and strapped her in her seat.

"Hi Ho Hi Ho it's off to school we go!" I sang to her as we backed out of the driveway. This was such a treat for me. Everyday I would get her ready, take her to school and walk her inside. It was the highlight of my day. Picking her up at the end of the school day and seeing her smiling face was my second.

And seeing a certain lovely brunette everyday walking her two sons in is also a highlight of my day. She is so beautiful. Her beautiful brown eyes and her long hair swaying across her shoulders and back, she really is a vision. I see her almost everyday. Well every school day. And on the weekends, I fantasize about her. I feel like a teenager thinking about the first time he is going to get laid.

"_Yea, I so want to be with her. She is the objection of my affection. I sound like a girl, but I could really care less. I am a sensitive kind of guy who is all about the love. And I want to love her more ways than one!"_

When I saw her that first day at school, I had to take a second look. She was breathtaking. But I quickly shook the thought from my mind because I _was_ married and I am not a cheater. I believe in one person and one love, because that is how my mother raised me. She did not raise me to be a cheater.

After that first day, I just went about my business and never gave her a second look. I was not happily married, but I was going to be the good husband and act my part. I did not have to act to be a daddy though. I loved it. I loved the one on one time with my daughter. I loved the bedtime ritual that Claire and I had created. I would give her a bath and get her ready for bed. Then I would read to her until she fell asleep. I loved the morning ritual of getting ready for school. She was my world and I loved every part of it.

My _wife_ was a different story. We were happy when we first got married. We traveled and had fun. We had lazy weekends just the two of us that consisted of making love and cuddling in bed. But the moment, the very moment that she found out she was pregnant, it all changed. She didn't want a baby yet. She wasn't ready to be tied down to a child and everything that it involved. She wanted to continue on the way we were. I tried to tell her that this was a beautiful thing that this child was made from our love and a part of us.

She relented and tried to be happy about it. But I could tell that all she was just going through the motions. I did everything I could do to make her happy. I pampered her and focused all of my attention on her, but that still was not enough. I could see it in her eyes. This was not what she wanted; she only kept the baby because of me. She knew that I would leave her if she terminated the pregnancy. She knew that if she did that the money would be gone and so would her lifestyle. And I knew she would never be happy without money, so she did to keep the money flowing.

"_Did I say bitch before. I should have said selfish bitch."_

After Claire was born, she was still just going through the motions. She wouldn't hold her more than she absolutely had too. She wouldn't play with her or do anything like a mommy should do with her child. It was really quite sick. But I was not going to just throw Claire's mommy away because of Claire. And Tanya knew this too. Believe me she milked it for everything it was worth.

Tanya took a promotion at work that kept her traveling away from home. I just got to the point that I didn't care anymore. As long as Claire was able to see she still had a mommy that was what was important to me. There was no more marriage. No relationship to speak of. Every once in a while we would have sex, but that was when she was home for more than a week, and I think she needed a release.

Finally when Claire started kindergarten that is when Tanya finally gave up. "Edward I just can't do this anymore. Now that Claire has started school, it just makes me feel old. I have stayed as long as I could take it, but now the reminder is just too much. I need to go live my life. I can't be tied down with this anymore." She spoke with conviction and I knew that this was it.

"Tanya can't we just keep trying for Claire's sake. She is just a little girl; she needs to know her mommy loves her. She needs us. She needs a mommy and daddy. Please, I will give you anything if you just stay." I begged her. I had to try. I didn't want my little girl growing up knowing that her mommy needed to go live her life more than she needed to be with her daughter.

"No, Edward. You can't keep me where I don't want to stay. I don't care what you are offering. I make more than enough money now and I have the cabin in the mountains you bought me. I can't stay here and have a reminder looking at me and telling me that my life is over. I have done it for five years now. I am not wasting anymore time. Goodbye, Edward." With that she was gone. She had packed all of her things while I was at work and had already loaded up her Navigator before Claire and I had gotten home.

So here I am a single Dad loving every minute of it. I don't have to worry about how Tanya is going to treat Claire. I don't have to worry when she going to come home and when she is not. And in a way I almost think it is better on Claire. Claire realized that something was wrong, but never said anything until Tanya was gone.

"Daddy", Claire whispered to me that night after Tanya left while we were lying in bed together sharing our normal bedtime routine.

"Yes sweetheart," I whispered back trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Mommy is gone isn't she Daddy. She is not coming back ever again is she?" She whispered to me again grabbing my hand.

I just sat there and stared at her for a moment wondering what the hell I was going to say to my five year old daughter to make this better. I have never lied to her before, so I was not going to start now.

"No, Claire she is not." This time my voice did crack and a tear fell from my eye. She reached her tiny little hand out and wiped it away. She looked at me with love in her eyes and spoke with more strength than I had at this moment.

"It's okay Daddy. I like it better when it's just me and you. You are always here and that makes me happy." She smiled a little smile. I knew in that moment that she, no we, were going to be okay.

Shaking myself out of my daydream, I parked the car in the school parking lot. I got out and then opened the door and helped Claire from the car. As we walked towards the school, I was already scanning for my fix of the sexy school mom that was the star in many of my dreams.

As we approached the door, I saw her. My breath hitched as it did everyday that I finally gave into my obsession for her. I held the door open for her and let her go out. She looked down shyly and then looked up at me through her long lashes and thanked me like always. She smiled that sweet smile at me like she has everyday since I have started my flirtations towards her. Then as she walked past me, I could smell her and my mouth watered. She smelled so sweet, like ambrosia that I wanted to drink and never get my fill.

She continued on walking towards the parking lot with her youngest son in tow giggling and talking with him as she went.

_Now that is how a mom should be._

I walked Claire on to class and kissed her goodbye. She kissed me back and hugged me. "Bye, Daddy. I love you. I will see you later. Have a good day." She said so grown up and walked over to her cubby and started unpacking.

"You to sweetheart, I love you. Be good." I stood there for just a moment relishing in this moment. They are only young once. Before you know it, they will be all grown up and going off to college. I am going to enjoy every moment that I can.

I walked back to the car, got in and began my morning like always. I started driving to work and started my morning fantasy of the object of my obsession. I would start out thinking of how our eyes met and then I would let my imagination run wild.

_I would see her and open the door for her and let her pass. She would smile and flirt with me just as I do with her. Then it would turn into so much more._

"_Edward, do you mind meeting with me for a moment in the teachers lounge. I really need to talk to you about the event at 'Field Day' that you said you were going to work. Do you have time?" she asked shyly and blushing a little while spoke._

"_Of course I have time for you. Just let me drop Claire off at her class. Where is your youngest son today?"_

"_Oh it's Tuesday. I took Pacey to pre-school first. I had to talk to Patrick's teacher this morning about 'Field Day' and then do a few more things here around school." She stammered and blushed again._

_I love that damn blush. It is sexy as hell. I just wonder what she is thinking about when she blushes like that._

_I smiled at her with my crooked smile then spoke, "I'll be right there. Wait on me okay?"_

"_Of course", she replied coolly and blushed an even deeper shade of red. How is that possible? I am not sure, but I am going to do everything in my power to find out._

_I dropped Claire off at her class then made my way quickly back to the teacher's lounge. As I stepped in her back was to me and I had to stay there and stare for a moment. Her hair was hanging down her back almost to her perfect bottom. Her legs were long and creamy white, perfect for wrapping around me while I made sweet love to her. _

_After I took a good mental picture, I turned and locked the door behind me. I walked up behind her and slowly slipped my arms around her waist. She angled her neck allowing me access so that I could freely kiss and lick her neck._

"_Oh Edward", she moaned, "I have been waiting for so long for you to do that."_

_I slowly continued my kisses along her neck, working my way from her collarbone to the hollow behind her ear. I darted my tongue out to taste her sweetness before I whispered in her ear, "I am sorry I kept you waiting." _

_I slowly turned her to face me. Our eyes locked once she was facing me. Her eyes were filled with lust and want. My eyes I'm sure were mirroring hers. I brought one hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer to me so she could feel my arousal. I took my other hand and slowly rubbed it up her back placing it on the back of her head tangling her hair in my hands as I did._

_I pulled her face closer to mine and just before our lips met I whispered against her lips, "Feel what you do to me. Every time I see you, I want nothing more than to be inside you. Whether it is my tongue or my erection, it doesn't matter, as long as some part of me is inside of you."_

_Almost before the last word left my mouth her lips were on mine. At first it was slow and sensual building to something more passionate. Her tongue darted out to part my lips and I happily obliged. Once I opened my mouth her tongue darted out and met my tongue and at that moment I knew I could never stop. Her tongue was soft and tasted so sweet. She didn't fight for dominance or try to ram it into my mouth. She lightly tangled it with mine, touching with feather like strokes that felt absolutely amazing. Her hands slowly slipped up my arms and around my neck. She then tangled her small fingers in my hair and I involuntary moaned in her mouth._

_We kissed like that till neither of us could breathe. I moved my mouth to her jaw and continued kissing her not wanting to have my lips away from her skin. I held her even tighter to me and slowly rotated my hips into her so she could feel me, all of me as I wanted to feel her. She melted into my arms and molded her body to mine. _

_Slowly she moved one of her hands away from my hair and gently cupped my face turning me slowly back so that my lips were once again pressed against hers. My tongue licked her lips wanting to taste her sweet tongue again. She darted her tongue out to meet mine touching it again with lightest of touches that was driving me wild._

_The kiss deepened as my hands roamed up and down her back, feeling her every curve. "Oh, Bella", I whispered, "I want you so much. I want to feel your skin against mine and make sweet love too you."_

"_Edward", she whispered back, "I want you too. I need you. Please."_

Suddenly there was a honk behind me breaking me out of my revelry letting me know that it was time for me to turn into my office building.

_Damn I need to drive slower to work!_

Every morning it was the same thing. I would daydream like this until I got to work and it would end all too soon. Thinking of her had me so aroused that my erection was throbbing in my pants. It's a damn good thing I wear a suit to work to hide my not so small problem.

Once I got to my office, I started organizing my work, getting started for the day. Being a lawyer had its ups and downs. Sometimes I was busy as all get out and other days I could just catch up on paperwork. As I sat there I started thinking back on how this with Bella had all started.

After Tanya left, I focused everything on Claire and work. Sure Tanya leaving was upsetting to me, but more so for Claire than myself. I think I had fallen out of love with Tanya the day she told me she didn't want the baby. Our baby. My baby. That just was the beginning of the end. So when she left there was no love lost except for Claire, and actually she almost seemed happier, if that was possible for a five year old little girl whose mother had just left her.

For about a month, I was consumed with trying my best to focus on Claire and be her father. And also trying to fill the void her mother left, although there wasn't much to fill. Tanya had checked out on us a long time ago.

Then one day when as I was walking Claire into school, I had my head held high for once in a long time, and that is when I saw her. _Bella_. She was walking her oldest son into his 2nd grade classroom with her youngest in tow. She was smiling the happiest smile I had seen on anyone in a long time, listening to her oldest son while keeping a watchful eye on her youngest making sure he kept up. The sun was shining that day and she was glowing. I swear she was glowing. Her hair was glistening in the sun almost making her look as if she had a halo on. Her eyes were alit with happiness and dancing with warmth.

I was just stunned. When she reached the door, I held it open for her, and she looked up at me and smiled again and blushed as if she was embarrassed. I was completely captivated with her right there on the spot. She walked in past me and I was taken back by her smell. It was the sweetest thing that I have ever smelled. I watched her as she went inside the building and couldn't move from just watching her. Once she walked around the corner into her son's classroom I was still just standing there in a daze. I finally had to shake my head to get me out of the bewildered state I was in and walk to my car.

After that day I caught myself watching for her. She always arrived at the same time everyday. Everyday she would get out of her car and walk her son into school. Once she walked him in, she would walk out with her youngest son pulling her along trying to get her to run all the while she was giggling like a little girl.

_I am so lost. _

Whenever she would pass me she would smile sweetly then tuck her head shyly. Next she would look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes through her eyelashes and then quickly avert her eyes away. _She really must be shy_.

After a while I started holding the door open for her as often as I could. I was trying to be polite and I was hoping that she would notice. She did because I would catch her blushing, turning the most beautiful shade of red and then she would smile at me. As I watched her closely, I couldn't help but notice she did not have a ring on her finger.

Finally one day I was rewarded with the sound of her voice. As I held the door open for her she smiled at me and said 'thank you'. Her voice was quiet just like her and she sounded like a little girl. It was music to my ears.

Slowly she started to meet my gaze more head on. She didn't shy away as much. But she still seemed so bashful and still blushed that beautiful blush. I had never spoken no more to her than a 'your welcome' to her 'thank you' for fear of scaring her away.

One day as Claire and I were walking in she was walking out. She seemed to be rushed and in a hurry even more so as her youngest tugged her along. I was caught completely by surprise on how beautiful she looked that day and I spoke to her.

"Hi", I stated smiling at her like I was some blooming idiot.

"Hi", she stammered back, tucking her head again looking down at her feet. She kept her head tucked and continuing to walk towards her car.

Once we passed each other, I turned back to look at her, and I caught her looking back at me. She quickly turned back around stumbling from her son tugging her towards the car across the walkway.

The next day I saw her, it was the shy girl once again. She smiled and blushed and tucked her head and kept walking. For the next couple of weeks if I held the door open for her, she would just smile and keep walking.

At one of the parent teacher conferences, I was waiting my turn with Claire to talk to her teacher. As the teacher came out from the classroom with the child's parents that were before me, my shy girl walked by.

_My shy girl?_

As she did, Mrs. Whitlock spoke to her. "Hey, Bella! How are you?" She walked over to her and pulled her into an enthusiastic hug crushing her in the process.

"I'm fine Alice. How have you been?" She politely asked back tucking her head.

"Same old, same old, you know how it is when school is going on. Call me later so we can get together. Fall break is coming up and we should get together. Maybe go shopping and have lunch. I miss you Bella." She whispered the last part pulling away from her tucking a stray lock of Bella's hair behind her ear. Alice acted as if Bella was her sister.

"I know Alice. I miss you too." She whispered back. "It's just so hard now that school is in session. The kids keep me so busy." She looked sad as she spoke.

"I know", Alice stated back to her. "We will talk when you call me later. And if you don't call me, I'm calling you. Got it!" She directed back at her.

"I got it Alice. I will call you later after I put the kids to bed." Bella then looked away from Alice and saw me sitting there staring at her intently. She blushed and turned back to Alice and stammered, "I have to go. Talk to you later." With that she turned quickly grabbing the boy's hands and took off.

Alice just stared after her for a moment lost in thought. She shook her head and turned towards me. "Hello Edward. Hello Claire."

"Hello Mrs. Whitlock." Claire spoke sweetly to her. She really liked Alice. Alice had been a godsend since Tanya had left. She took extra care with Claire and treated us like we were family.

"Claire why don't you go to the table over there and color Daddy a pretty picture while I talk to him? Okay sweetie." Alice pointed towards a table on the far side of the room away from her desk.

"Sure Mrs. Whitlock. I'll be right over there, okay Daddy?" She then turned and skipped over to the table to get started coloring.

"Okay, sweet pea." I chuckled at my little girl as I walked with Alice over to her desk. She sat behind the desk as I took the chair across from her.

"Well Edward", Alice started. "As you know, Claire is doing great. She completes all of her tasks on time and keeps her workspace clean. I wish some of the other kids were as well behaved as she is. She is a wonderful child." Alice shuffled a few papers around pulling out some of Claire's work and showing it to me. "Her hand writing improves everyday and when she colors something she always stays in the lines. You may have a little Picasso on your hands."

I was a little stunned at Alice's statement. I knew Claire was a bright child, but I was worried that with her mother leaving that it might have stunted her in some way.

"I know what you're thinking Edward." Alice stated tapping a finger to her head. "Claire is fine. She has you and that is what is most important to her. I was worried at first myself. But honestly it's like Claire opened up more since her mother left."

I nodded thinking the same thing myself. "Thank you Alice. You have been so wonderful to her. I can't thank you enough." I spoke sincerely to her.

"Edward you don't have to thank me. You have allowed me to be a part of Claire's life and to be her teacher. That's thanks enough as it is." She beamed at me making all my worries wash away with her smile.

Alice leaned a little closer across her desk and whispered to me. "Now I have a question for you that has nothing to do with Claire, is that okay?"

I looked at her closely trying to figure out where this was going. I thought for a second not sure what to say and finally cleared my throat before speaking. I leaned forward a little like Alice did trying to keep my voice down so Claire would not her me. "I guess so Alice. What is on your mind?" Alice and I had been on a first name basis in private conversations since Tanya had left.

"Well", she stammered, "I saw you staring at Bella while I was speaking to her. I just wanted to know what the deal was."

I sat there for a minute, stunned a little at Alice's question. What was my deal? I'm not quite sure myself. Should I tell Alice that I daydream of her friend everyday? Should I tell her that every free moment I constantly think of kissing her friend passionately with no reserve? That I would love nothing more than to get to know her and find out why she blushes the way she does.

_I better not!_

Then it was too late. I knew the word vomit was about to spew from my mouth and I couldn't stop it. Not even if I tried. "Alice, I see her every morning and I just can't…stop thinking of her. She is beautiful. And she is so shy. I hold the door open for her and I try and talk with her, but she just scurries away like she is scared. I don't know anything about her. But I would like to. What is her deal?" There I said it. Maybe Alice won't slap me to hard.

Alice got this gleam in her eye that almost looked mischievous. She tapped her chin with her finger while she was definitely contemplating something. "Edward. Edward. Where should I start? First just let me say this. Bella has been my best friend for a long time. She has been through a lot lately. A whole lot. Now I know you pretty well. I don't think you would ever hurt her, but I have to warn you, if you do I will kick your ass. Is that understood?" She looked down right lethal for a moment and I was quite sure that she could probably do it.

"Alice I would never hurt her. I have been through some rough stuff of my own and I would never do to anyone what has been done to Claire and myself. I just want to get to know her. I have noticed that she doesn't wear a wedding ring. Can you tell me why?" I told her truthfully. I have never been more honest in my life. Bella seemed like the sweetest person. And the way she interacted with her kids made me want to know her that much more. Anyone who took the time to be involved with their children's life was a saint in my book.

Alice stared at me while I talked. She seemed to be drawing a conclusion up in her mind. I just hoped it was a good one. "Edward", she started, "Bella would probably kill me for what I am about to do. She is a private person and doesn't like her dirty laundry aired out for every one to see. But she needs someone right now, just like you do." She paused for a second I guess deciding on how best to tell me what she wanted me to know. "Bella's husband left her about six months ago. Things had not been good between them for a while. Bella is sweet and kind and her husband was an ass. He was all about himself. He never spent time with her or the kids. He was always working. One weekend Bella took the kids to the new aquarium in Atlanta. She came home early because her youngest son wasn't feeling well. He has asthma. When she came home there was a strange car parked in the driveway. So she called the police and reported what she thought was a burglary in process. When the cops came and busted down the door, her husband was caught in the act with one of the girls he works with. It was embarrassing to Bella to say the least."

Alice took a deep breath trying to recompose herself. I could tell she was getting angry by the look in her eyes. "Her husband was mad because she called the cops. He grabbed her arm and started shouting at her in front of the cops and the boys. He was so angry and he was hurting Bella so the cops had to pull him off of her. They hauled him off for domestic violence and Bella called me. There she was with all this going on and Pacey, her youngest son, was on the verge of an asthma attack. I came over with Jasper to calm her down and help her with the boys. She gave Pacey his asthma medication and held onto to him trying to get him to calm down while her other arm was wrapped around Patrick, her oldest. Neither of the kids had said a word. Patrick, the oldest one, finally stood up and looked at Bella and spoke 'let's leave Mama; I don't want to stay here anymore'. Bella looked at him with tears in her eyes trying her best to keep a sob from escaping. She asked him if that was what he really wanted and he nodded yes. She looked to Pacey and he nodded yes as well. It really was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen. Bella turned to me and asked if Jasper and I would help her move out. She asked if I could call my brother and his wife and see if they could help her too. She wanted to move out that night before Mike was released from jail. She said she just wanted to take the kids things and her clothes and the rest of it could go to hell along with Mike."

I just sat there stunned. I couldn't believe he had put her through that. What kind of man would treat a woman like that after she had given him two beautiful children? I thought Tanya was bad. Seems to me there are a lot of selfish people out there.

"Where did she go?" I asked caught up in Alice's story. This was awful. When Tanya left, she left. I didn't have to uproot Claire. I couldn't imagine.

"My brother Emmett is in real estate. He builds and sells houses. He had a cute three bedroom house close to the school that he was trying to sell. With the economy as bad as it is, it was just sitting empty. As soon as I called him he told me about it and said Bella and the kids could go there. He said he wouldn't take no for an answer. He said once Bella got on her feet, she could buy it if she liked it. He and Rosalie came over with a u haul and some boxes. We moved her and the kids stuff from her house to the new house that night. By bedtime the kid's rooms were set up with all their stuff and their bunk beds. Bella slept with them in their room until she had time to buy some furniture."

"Thank God she had kept her money separate from Mike's. He wanted to keep his money for himself. She had made a lot of money after publishing her books. Mike just thought she was making pocket change, if he only knew. She's rich Edward. A week after she moved out Bella was served with divorce papers. He just wanted out. She complied and didn't contest it so the divorce went through in a month. Bella didn't ask for alimony or child support. Mike didn't even ask for visitation with the kids. Don't tell her I said that or any of this. But she is a lot like you. She is sweet and kind hearted. Just like you. And I know you are rich too even though you don't flaunt it."

Alice got that mischievous gleam in her eye again. "You two are perfect for each other. Would you mind if I tried to set you two up on a date? I could take the kids and you two could go out. You both need it. Can I Edward, please can I? I know I can talk Bella into it, I will threaten to take her shopping." She was so excited she was starting to bounce in her chair.

I know as soon as she finished talking the reason she was bouncing in her seat was the look on my face. I was grinning ear from ear almost ready to bounce in my seat.

_Damn I sound like a girl._

"Alice, nothing would make me happier than to take Bella out on a date. I have been watching her for months. And not in a creepy stalker way either. I am drawn to her. Since Tanya left, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off Bella. I have wanted to talk with her, but she seems so shy. But whatever you do, please don't threaten her to go out with me. I want her to go out with me because she wants to, not because she has too." I told Alice all about the encounters I had had with her since I started trying to get to know her.

"Okay I won't threaten her. And she is shy Edward, until you get to know her. Once she opens up to you, you will see what a great person she is. But something tells me you already know that." Alice clarified for me.

"I think I do know that Alice. I think I do. So are you going to talk to her tonight? Will you let me know what she says in the morning when I drop Claire off?

_Yep I sound like a girl, a teenage girl at that._

"Yes Edward I will", Alice giggled at me. "Now take Claire home and I will see you in the morning. Good night." She stood up from her desk and walked over to Claire and commented on the lovely picture she had made me. We said our good byes and started for home.

Once we were home, Claire and I went through our bedtime routine. After she was in bed I was tired so I got my pajamas on and crawled into bed. I was replaying everything that Alice had told me in my head and thinking about Bella. Would Bella say yes to Alice fixing us up? How would she act towards me once Alice talked to her? I guess tomorrow morning would tell everything. If Bella wouldn't look at me, then her answer would surely be no. But if she looked at me and smiled that breathtaking smile at me and blushed, then her answer would be yes.

_Please lord; let her blush in the morning when she sees me. Please._

_***_

The next morning I was nervous to say the least. My palms were sweaty and I couldn't stop running every scenario through my head. What if she said no? And if she did say no, would she eventually change her mind. Could I just forget about her if she did say no? I'm not so sure. I think I would keep trying. What if she said yes? Where would I take her? Would she like to be wined and dined? No I don't think she is like that. Maybe I could take her to a small romantic restaurant and keep it simple. Yea I think that is what she would like.

Claire and I finished getting ready and jumped in the car. As I drove to school my mind just kept running from one extreme to the next. When we got to school, I helped Claire out as usual, and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. We started walking towards the door and my eyes were looking all around for her to see if I could spot her.

And then there she was. Just as I reached the door and opened it she walked through. My heart was beating in my chest so hard I thought I was going to bust out. Bella was as usual being tugged by Pacey out of the school. When she looked up and saw me her eyes didn't dart away from my as they usually did. I saw a range of emotions go through her eyes that went from happiness, to dare I say, desire. I really wasn't sure, it was a look that I had never seen before, but I knew that I wanted to find out.

She smiled the brightest smile that I had ever seen on her and then as if I was smitten enough as it was, she blushed. She blushed! She tucked her head a little, and then looked back up at me through her eyelashes and I swear there for a minute it was like she was flirting with me. As I stared at her more closely she bit her lip.

_Can I just say, Hell Yea!_

I smiled back at her with my crooked smile that I am sure looked silly as hell. I was just so happy that I almost couldn't think. As she got closer I spoke to her, "Hi Bella."

She looked almost incredulous that I knew her name, but then seemed to realize that Alice had told me. Then she beamed back to me, "Hi Edward." The sound of my name crossing her lips made my mind run wild with imagination. She bit her lip again and all I could think of was taking that bottom lip and sucking it in between my all the eager lips.

She was tugged away by Pacey and started walking to keep up with him. She then turned around to look at me and when she saw that I was still watching her she smiled again and turned around and started giggling.

I walked into school with Claire towards her classroom in a daze. I just wanted to jump up and scream and do big fists pumps in the air. If Bella's reaction was because she said yes to Alice's idea of fixing us up, I can't wait till the actual date.

As Claire and I walked into class I looked for Alice. When she saw me she motioned for me to come over to her desk. I said my goodbyes to Claire then made my way over to Alice. She was practically bouncing in place clapping her hands and acting as if she was trying not to squeal.

As soon as I was close enough, Alice leaned in so that our conversation would be kept private from the kids. "Edward, I don't know what you have to done to Bella, but I can tell you this much, you are in! She all but jumped at the idea of a date with you. I don't think I have heard that much excitement in her voice in years. Just as soon as I mentioned who you were I swear I could hear her swooning through the phone."

I was shocked to say the least. I knew something good was going on by Bella's reaction this morning. But to hear Alice to confirm it made my heart swell. "When I saw Bella this morning she had a big smile on her face, I took that as a good sign. But now that I have confirmed it from you, I really can't tell you how excited I am. When are we supposed to go out on this date?" I questioned smiling from ear to ear.

"Well Bella wants you to call her so you two can work that out. Her schedule is pretty open. I told her I could watch the kids for you too anytime. So the ball is in your court Edward." Alice replied still trying to keep from bouncing off the walls.

"Can I get her number from you so I can call her? When should I call? Should I call her today or tonight? Where do you think I should take her?" I was nervous and excited.

Alice just giggled at me. "You sound like Bella did on the phone last night. I talked to her for almost two hours and at first she was shy and reserved Bella, but then she was giggling and rambling like you." Alice shook her head thinking of the memory. "Call her sometime today. She is basically a stay at home mom when she is not writing. I think she is between books now. It's Tuesday, so Pacey's at preschool so she is alone, so give her a call." Alice took a piece of paper and wrote Bella's numbers down for me eagerly handing it to me.

I took it from her and put it inside my suit coat pocket to make sure that I didn't lose it. I patted my pocket thinking that just maybe this could be the beginning of something wonderful. I hoped so anyway. I looked at Alice with what I hoped was the sincerest look in my eyes. "I can't thank you enough Alice. You don't know how much this means to me. I really hope that this works out."

"It will Edward, I have a good feeling about this. You two are so much alike. I swear you two are made for each other. Now go and call her!" She turned away and started calling the class to attention. I smiled and blew a kiss to Claire and I was out the door.

When I got to work I started my day as usual. Once I was settled in, I decided that I would go ahead and call Bella. I just couldn't wait anymore; I wanted to hear her voice. I dialed the phone number I had already memorized and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she asked apparently not recognizing the phone number. I had to get her to say something else. Anything.

"Bella, its Edward. Edward Cullen. Alice gave me your phone number this morning. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?" She sounded somewhat breathless and I was hoping it was because of me.

"Oh, hi. No you didn't catch me at a bad time. I just got back from the grocery store and I'm bringing them into the house. How are you today?" She sounded so sweet on the phone. This was the most I had ever heard her talk. I could never tire of hearing her.

"I am doing great actually. I am really excited about this date Alice has set up for us. How are you doing?" I was trying to be respectful, but I wasn't sure if I could hide the excitement in my voice. I think it is better to be honest up front about everything.

She giggled before responding. "Oh, Edward. I'm great too. I think I shocked poor Alice last night on how excited I am about this. From what Alice tells me, you and I have had some poor luck when it comes to our spouses. Knowing Alice she filled you in on all of my misery."

"I hope you aren't mad because Alice told me Bella. I think she was just trying to help me understand that we both have had it bad. Although you really got the worst end of your ordeal." I mumbled the last part. I didn't want to upset her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled into the phone. "I'm not mad because Alice told you. I know she hasn't told anyone else. She must really trust you to tell you all that."

From then on our conversation was easier. We talked about the kids and school. I told her about my work. She told me about the books that she had written. I had read all of them, but didn't know they were by her. She had used a different name to publish. She said she enjoyed her privacy.

We discussed our insignificant others. It was amazing how much her ex and my ex were alike. Both of us were relieved when it was over, but were hurt at the same time because of how it affected our kids. Bella's boys were like Claire in the sense that they seemed to be better once their life was more stable. Kids I guess can really pick up on more than we give them credit for.

We decided that this Saturday night would be our date night. Bella's boys were all about going to Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jasper's. Alice's brother was bringing his two kids over. They were close and all loved to play together. I told her that Claire was excited about going to Alice's as well. Claire loved Alice's daughter Mary. Mary was just a year older than Claire so they were close and played together at school during recess.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly, "I have a question, if you don't mind. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, I don't want to make you mad or anything."

"It's okay Edward. You can ask me anything you want. I don't want to hide anything from you." Bella replied honestly.

"Well", I stammered not sure how to ask this. I knew she said I could ask her anything, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "We have been talking for almost two hours now. And it just seems so comfortable you know. Almost like we have known each other for years. Why do you think that is?

"Oh, Edward. I…I…trust you. I guess that maybe why it is so easy to talk to you. If Alice trusts you, then I do to. I trust Alice. Alice is always right. If I had listened to her a long time ago…" She paused taking a deep breath, "then maybe things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they had. But I was like you Edward, I stayed with my ex hoping I was doing the right thing for my children. In the end, it was wrong for everyone. If I had listened to Alice, I would have saved myself and my children a lot of heartache." She sounded sad, but I could hear in her voice the resolution of her feelings.

Just then my secretary buzzed me saying I had a client on the phone. I told her to give me just a minute. Bella and finished our conversation and agreed to talk again tomorrow. I told her I would call her sometime tomorrow morning. She agreed and said she enjoyed talking with me and was looking forward to Saturday. I couldn't agree with her more.

For the rest of the week, my routine consisted of Claire and I doing our usual schedule. Every morning I would go to work and get settled and then call Bella. Our conversations were a never ending get to know each other session. We asked each other about where we grew up and about our families. We talked about our school experiences and where we went to college. When we talked about our married life and our exes, it was exactly alike. Bella and I both had sacrificed our happiness for our children's. We were both masochists in our own right.

The more I talked with Bella the more I was becoming endeared to her. She was sweet and kind and put everyone before herself. We were alike in so many ways and I was more than happy to find someone that was genuinely a good person. She was everything a man could want in a woman and more. I am so glad our exes had checked out on us. It brought us together.

Saturday came all too soon and I was nervous. I haven't been out on a date in eight years. I was married to Tanya for two years before Claire was born. So I was way out of the dating scene. Bella had been married for ten years. She was married while she was a sophomore in college and had her 1st child during her senior year of college. When she walked the line for graduation she was on the verge of going into labor. So she was just as out of the dating scene as I was.

Bella and I decided to have dinner at her place. She wanted to cook for me. We also decided that we didn't want to have our first date in public. We told our kids that we were going out with someone, but didn't divulge anymore information than that. We didn't want our kids to get their hopes up if it didn't work out. Although I knew for sure that I would do whatever in my power to make this work with Bella. The more I talked with her, the more I knew; I wanted her in my life.

When I arrived at her house I was clearly nervous. I sat in the car for just a moment trying to settle myself. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and opened the door and got out. I walked up to her front door and knocked. I stood their awkwardly waiting for her to come to the door. I could hear her footsteps coming to the door and something that sounded like 'coming'.

When Bella opened the door all my nervousness went away. She was beautiful standing there with her apron on over her clothes. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her makeup was natural and not to made up. I couldn't peel my eyes away from her. She blushed watching me watch her and bit her lower lip.

_She is tempting me already._

"Hello, Edward. Please come in. Sorry I'm such a mess. It took a while to drop the kids off. Alice was trying to fix me all up and I had to fight her off. So I was a little late getting dinner started." She giggled and blushed over her blush. All I could do was stare at her. "Edward," she said again, "is something wrong."

_She is beautiful._

"You're beautiful." There the word vomit has already started. "Oh…he…huh…I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. But you are even more beautiful up close." I stammered out hoping I didn't sound like a fool.

She tucked her head and bit her lip. Then she looked up at me smiling. She waved her arm past her motioning for me to come inside. "Thank you, Edward. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Please come in. Why don't you come into the kitchen? Dinner is almost ready. You could set the table." She said quietly as I followed her into the kitchen.

As I followed her, I looked around the house some. She kept a clean house that much I could tell. There were pictures of her boys all over the walls. The living room was comfortable and inviting. Nothing was flashy or over the top. It was just like her.

_Perfect._

Once we were in the kitchen, she set back to work of finishing our meal. She looked like she was in her element standing their cooking and preparing dinner. I watched her engrossed not able to take my eyes off her. I leaned against the counter and just took her in.

"The plates are there to set the table. It won't be but a few more minutes now." She pointed towards a cabinet letting me know where to get the plates. I walked over and grabbed the plates and went to set the table. When I was finished, I came back around to the kitchen and started watching her again.

"It smells delicious, what are you cooking?" I questioned, hoping that I could engage her in a conversation again so I could hear her voice.

"Baked spaghetti with cheese. I hope you like it. I also have a salad and some cheesy bread to go with it." She answered and looked at me expectantly hoping I would approve.

"It sounds great. Anything else I can do to help."

"Sure. You can grab the salad out of the refrigerator. There is some wine in there if you feel like it. I don't drink much, but maybe we could have a glass with dinner."

I grabbed the salad and wine from the refrigerator. I took it to the table. When I walked back into the kitchen, I asked, "Where are your wine glasses?"

She made her way across the kitchen to a cabinet and opened the door. The glasses were on the top shelf and she was trying to reach for them and couldn't quiet make it. I walked up behind her and stated, "Would you like some help?" I reached around her to grab the glasses and when I did my body brushed up against hers. She gasped then stiffened and stood very still.

"I'm sorry", I whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

She let out a breath then whispered back, "You didn't scare me Edward. It's just…it's been a long time since I have been this close to a man." She inhaled a deep breath holding it for a second before letting it out.

After composing herself, Bella walked back over to the oven and pulled the spaghetti out of the oven. She then carried the dish to the table. She came back into the kitchen grabbing some napkins and a corkscrew and made her way back to the table and sat down. I grabbed the glasses taking them to the table. I took the wine bottle uncorked the wine and poured us each a glass. While I did this she put spaghetti and salad on each of our plates and sat back down.

She sat back down and looked as if she was contemplating something and jumped up so quickly I thought something was wrong. "I forgot the bread!" she exclaimed and dashed back into the kitchen claiming the bread and came back to the table. She placed a piece of bread on each of our plates and then sat back down.

"This looks wonderful. Shall we eat?" I asked quietly watching her every move. I was hoping that she wasn't upset from our encounter in the kitchen.

"Yes, let's eat." She stated. A slight blush spread across her face and she bit her lip I guess nervous about my reaction to the food.

I took a bite and my mouth was met with the most tantalizing home cooked meal that I have had in a long time. While I was chewing I looked up at her and she was staring at me waiting for my response. "This is amazing Bella, how did you learn to cook like this?"

A small smile crossed her face and her eyes lit up from my compliment. "When I was a freshman in college I got tired of eating macaroni and cheese all the time. So I signed up for a cooking class off campus. And voila there you have it. I love to cook." She shrugged like it was no big deal but I couldn't agree with her there.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. We talked all through dinner just as easily as we had on the phone all week. Once we were finished I helped her clear the table. She started to shoo me out of the kitchen to let her wash dishes, but I wasn't having that.

"No, Bella. Let me clean. You cooked this awesome dinner, now let me clean up."

"Fine", she huffed, "I'll put the leftovers away and then I will dry dishes." She started putting things away in the refrigerator. Once she was finished she started taking the dishes and drying them and putting them away.

"I have a movie we could watch." She stammered, "If you would like too I mean." She looked nervous again. We hadn't discussed what we were going to do after dinner.

"That sounds great." I answered honestly. Bella led the way to the living room. She motioned for me to sit on the couch while she put the movie in the DVD player.

"I'm not sure what kind of movies you like. I watch Disney movies so much; I can't remember what an adult movie is anymore." She giggled turning around and handing me the box the movie was in. "I hope this is okay?"

I glanced at the box and nodded my head. "Looks good to me. I'm like you. I can tell you every new release from Disney, but can't tell you what's new at the box office." I chuckled earning another giggle from her. In all honestly I could care less what the movie was, I just wanted to sit beside her on the couch. I wasn't sure where things were going to lead to, but I hoped I would get some cuddling and steal some kisses.

_I sound so hopeless._

Once the movie started, she made her way over to the couch and sat beside me. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes almost like she was asking permission if it was okay to sit that close.

_Can I say a Hell Yea!_

As the movie played, I couldn't tell you one thing that was happening. The whole time I was staring at her wishing I could get closer. Finally I mustered up enough courage to put my arm around her. She glanced at me for a second and gave me a smile letting me know that it was okay.

I started playing with a piece of her hair twirling it around my finger. Her hair was as smooth as silk. And know that I was closer to her, her scent was invading my senses and I was consumed by it.

She leaned into me, laying her head against my chest. She inhaled deeply and sighed. I caressed her arm and leaned my head down on top of hers. We stayed that way until the movie ended.

When the movie ended we both stayed in that spot not even moving when the screen turned blue. I wasn't sure how to ask what I wanted to ask, so I just let the word vomit begin again. "Bella", I whispered not wanting to break the quiet that surrounded us, "can I ask you something?"

She never moved from her position as she answered. "Yes, Edward." She whispered back to me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and continued. "May I kiss you? I mean if that is okay. I mean if it is too soon, I understand." She turned her head up to me looking me in the eyes. From the look in her eyes, I knew the answer before she said it, but there was hesitation there to.

"Before you do, there is something that I have to tell you." She paused taking a deep breath and exhaling before continuing. "It has been a long time since I have been with a man. My ex had not touched me in almost a year before our divorce. I have to admit that I am scared. I' m scared of opening myself up again like that."

I took my hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned her head into my hand. "I know your scared, Bella. I'm scared to. But, Bella, you and I are nothing like the selfish people that we were once married to. I couldn't hurt you, no more than you could hurt me. Let's just be here and now and not think about how badly we were treated."

As I spoke to her I slowly closed the distance between us. When my lips were so close that I could feel the heat rolling off of her, I whispered against them. "Please let me kiss you. I won't hurt you Bella. Please." I begged and I felt her nod in agreement. And then I brushed my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and she didn't hesitate at all as I continued to press my lips to her. We both opened our mouths at the same time to deepen the kiss and our tongues touched. It was just like my dream, but so much better. As our tongues touched there was no battle or domination. There was only feather like touches and caresses.

I slid my hand that was cupping her face to the back of her neck twisting her hair in my hands pulling her closer to me. My other hand slide around to her back and pulled her chest close to mine. When our upper bodies touched, I moaned into her mouth. She reciprocated by running her arms around my neck entangling my hair in her hands. Our lips continued to caress one another's moving slowly. When our tongues would touch I could taste her sweetness. My entire body was set a fire by our kiss. I wanted her.

I pulled her closer and our bodies molded together. She moaned into my mouth and I could tell she was just as desperate for air as I was. I moved my lips from hers and started kissing along her jaw down the side of her neck. When I released her lips she took a deep shaky breath and tightened her hold around my neck.

I kissed her neck moving down towards her collarbone lightly darting my tongue out and tasting her flesh as I went. I moved my lips against her skin slowly. She tilted her head to the side granting me access to ever inch of her beautiful neck. "Oh Edward", she moaned, "I have thought about you kissing me like this so many times. Please don't stop."

Her words encouraged me that much more. I continued kissing her and as I did I whispered against her skin. "I won't stop. Not unless you ask me to." She shuddered against me and I pulled her so close that I could feel her heart beat loudly against my chest.

She gripped my hair tighter in her hands and then tugged gently so that my face could meet hers. When it did she starting kissing my lips with a passion that I had never felt before. She deepened the kiss and our tongues starting caressing each others again. Then I felt her hands release my hair and gradually slid them down around to the front of my shirt. I could feel her fingers start to work on my buttons slowly undoing each one until she reached the last one. When she did she pulled my shirt apart and ran her hands up my chest slowly then around my shoulders freeing me of my shirt. My body shuddered with the tenderness of her touch against my skin.

Bella pulled out of the kiss only to start kissing along my jaw line moving her way down the side of my neck. Each time her lips would touch my skin I could feel the fire run through my body. I could feel her tongue darting out to taste me as I had done to her. Her hands continued to run across my skin more intimately than I thought possible.

_Could she possibly want me as much as I want her? I could only hope!_

I moved my hands to the front of her shirt and started to unbutton her blouse. She never hesitated once with her kisses so I took that as a sign that she wanted this as much as I did. When I undid the last button I ran my hands under her shirt around her stomach to her waist. Her skin was soft and warm. I felt her shudder under my touch.

"Edward", she whispered against my skin eliciting another moan from me as her hot breath blew across my skin. "Please. I need you. I have never felt like this before."

"Anything. Anything you want." I murmured back to her. I ran my hands up the expanse of her back and slowly unlatched her bra. I then slid my hands back around to the front taking my fingertips running them slowly across her shoulders pulling her shirt down and off her arms. My fingers traced there way back to her shoulders pulling her bra straps down unleashing her breasts to me.

"You are so beautiful." When I spoke she blushed and it ran across her face extending down reaching her breast. She moved to cover herself with her hands and stopped her. "No. Don't cover yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of. May I touch you Bella? I will be gentle. And if you feel uncomfortable at any time, just say the word and I will stop."

She bit her lip and stared at me for a fleeting moment. When she finally spoke her words surprised and encouraged me. "I don't want to do this here. Can we go to my bedroom?" She stood and grabbed my hand and tugged at me to get off the couch. When I stood in front of her, I couldn't help myself, I pulled her close to me placing one hand on the small of her back and the other running up and down her back. I was relishing in the fact our skin was touching. Her nipples hardened against my skin. I moved my hand up to her neck and pulled her head to me so I could kiss her again. As our lips touched there was that same softness to our kiss. Neither one of us wanted to rush this moment.

My arousal was throbbing in my pants. I pressed myself to her rubbing it against her. She let out a low moan and molded her body even closer to me. I ran my hand down her back then across to her hip and then slowly ran it down to her thigh. I hooked her thigh with my hand pulling it around my waist. She complied and brought her other leg up and wrapped her legs around me. I could feel the heat coming from her core as we made contact. I started walking towards the hall hoping I was going in the right direction never breaking our kiss. As I walked down the hall I saw her stick her arm out towards a door showing me which bedroom was hers. I walked through the door taking time to close it with my foot. I walked over towards the bed and she loosened her legs and slowly slid down my body till her feet hit the floor.

She kept her arms wrapped around me looking up into my eyes. I could see the same emotion in her eyes that were in mine, desire. "Edward, I don't want you to think less of me if we continue. Like I said before, I haven't ever felt like this. Every time you touch me it sets my skin afire. I want you so badly. Each time I saw you at school I couldn't help but fantasize that this would happen some day." She murmured reaching up on her toes so she could kiss me again. My lips moved with hers as our tongues danced the all too familiar dance. Kissing her was better than the years of sex I had with my ex.

Our kiss lasted an immeasurable amount of time. We both broke away at the same time gasping for air. I brought my hands up to her face turning her head to face me and held her gaze with my eyes. "Oh, Bella" I whispered to her, "I would never think badly of you. The only thing I ask is if we make love that you will let me stay with you tonight. I want us to fall asleep in each others arms and wake up in the morning together. I won't just have sex with you and leave. I'm not that kind of man."

_It may be word vomit but I hope she wasn't offended. I meant every word._

Her eyes started to glisten with moisture building up from unshed tears. She smiled then blushed. She brought her hands up to my chest her fingertips running smoothly up and down. "That sounds perfect to me Edward. I need you. Please." She whispered and then lowered her head down placing a lingering kiss right over my heart.

I skimmed my hands down her arms then on down to her waist and started to undo her pants. I unlatched the button and started tugging the zipper down. I then lowered her pants down and she kicked them the rest of the way off with her feet. She stood before me in nothing but a pair of blue lace panties. "You are beautiful. I want nothing more than to lick and kiss every part of your body." I lowered her to the bed and hovered over her for a second taking in her beauty. Her hair was played out across the pillow. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight.

_She is breathtaking._

I started at her lips kissing soft lingering kisses moving my way from her lips down her neck. I finally reached her breast and darted my tongue out and licked her nipple. Slowly I sucked her nipple in my mouth while my other hand started massaging her other breast.

Bella was breathing deeply and arching her back up to my lips. "Edward that feels so amazing." She murmured taking her hands and running them through my hair. I lavished kisses across her chest till I started sucking lightly on her other nipple. My hand slid down across her stomach down to her hip. As I made my way down and kiss and licked her skin tasting her sweetness. I traced my finger across her skin to the top of her panties. I started to pull them down slowly still massaging and sucking on her nipples.

I threw her panties off the side of the bed. I kissed my way back up her from her legs to her hip. I then brought my hand down to her core cupping it with my hand. I could feel the heat radiating from within inside her. Something else I noticed was that she was completely bare down there. I ran my fingers through her folds and immediately was aware of how wet she was.

"Bella you are so wet. I want to lick you down there and taste you. Please." I whispered against her skin as my lips kissed along the inside of her thighs.

Bella gasped at my comment. She took a shaky breath and mumbled to me, "I am wet because of you Edward. Only for you Edward. Only for you. Please, I need you."

Reaching my destination I spread her open with my fingers spreading her open. I darted my tongue out to her opening tasting her. I licked around her opening then slid my tongue up to her clit eliciting a moan from her. "Edward that feels so amazing. Please don't stop." And who was I to deny her.

As I continued to lick and suck her, she reached down running her fingers into my hair. She started rotating her hips to get more friction. I grabbed her hips holding her still so I could drive my tongue deeper insider her. "Oh Edward I am about to cum. Oh please don't stop." She begged. My tongue darted in and out of her and I brought my finger up and started grinding onto her clit. "Edward" she screamed and I was elated to know that I was making her feel this way. It was my name she was screaming in ecstasy.

I rose up upon my heels looking down on the beauty before me. Bella's body was flush from her orgasm. Her eyes were hooded with desire. Her arms were above her head now gripping the pillow tightly. As I stared at her while she came down from her high I knew I had to be inside of her.

I moved off the bed and stood unfastening my pants. When I started to unzip Bella sat up and rested her hands on mine. "Let me." Bella whispered and pushed my hands aside and took over. Her fingers ran around my waist band reaching to my hips. Nimbly pulling them down along with my boxers freeing my erection. She reached up and took my arousal into her hands and started to slowly stroke it with her fingertips. "Edward? I want to try something if I may. I have never done it before. I have never wanted to. But I want to do it for you."

"You don't have to Bella", I mumbled to her. All reasoning was leaving me. My mind was clouded with lust.

"Please Edward. I want to. Please." When she begged like that I knew I could not deny her.

_Who am I kidding here?_

I just nodded letting her know she could. Her face came closer to me. I could feel her hot breath on my erection causing it to twitch. She giggled and light griped it with her small fingers. Then she darted her tongue out and licked the head of my erection. I hissed in pleasure and she looked up at me through her eyelashes. I took my hand and started stroking her hair in a reassuring fashion. She then rolled her tongue all around and then took me into her mouth. As she sucked and licked me I felt like I was about to let go.

"Stop Bella. I need to be inside of you. Please!" I was so close. It has been a long time since I have any physical contact.

_Yea I am begging now. So what!_

She slowly released me from her mouth. I gripped her by her shoulders pulling her to stand in front of me. I bent down to kiss her our taste mingling together driving me wild. I pulled her to me taking pleasure in our skin to skin contact. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Bella, I don't have any protection with me."

Bella sighed then took a deep breath before she answered me. "Edward, I am on birth control pills. Also, after I discovered my exes' infidelity, I had a complete physical and tests run. Even though it had been over a year since we had had sex, I didn't want to take any chances. I made the doctor check me for every sexually transmitted disease there was. I am clean."

I brushed a piece of stray hair out of her eyes. My face was about to crack from the wide smile that I had on my face. "We are so much alike Bella." I chuckled thinking how true it was. "After my ex left me I did the same thing. She never admitted to cheating on me, but I didn't want to take the chance. I am clean too."

Bella's smile mirrored mine. She climbed on the bed pulling me down with her. "Well, Edward, that's all I need to hear." She giggled lying across the bed. She raised her knees up slightly spreading herself open to me.

_In Alice's words, I'm in._

It was an invitation, one I could not and would not refuse. But before I did anything I wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as me. "Bella, are you sure? I want nothing more to be with you, but only if you are sure." I murmured.

"Please Edward. I need you." She whispered back. I lowered myself to her kissing her softly. My erection pressed against her entrance. I pushed forward entering her slowly. Her heat was enveloping me and she was as tight as a virgin.

"You are so tight Bella." I moaned to her. I moved within her slowly trying to let her adjust to my size. I bent my head down and took one of her nipples in my mouth sucking lightly. I was trying to go slow. She was so tight I was not sure how long I was going to last. I looked at her and she had her eyes closed. "Look at me Bella." I urged wanting to see her beautiful eyes as we made love. Bella's eyes opened and I was not disappointed. Her eyes were filled with lust and adoration. I know I had the same look in mine.

Our eyes locked and we couldn't look away. As I continued moving slowly in and out of her, Bella started moving her hips to meet mine. Our movements increased looking for our release. "Oh, Edward, you feel so good. I never knew it could feel like this."

Her words spurred me on. "Bella I am not going to last much longer. Cum with me Bella, please." I could feel my release coming and then I felt her tighten around me.

"Oh, Edward. Yes. Yes." She cried out and I let go as we hit our orgasm together. I fell down on her trying not to crush her with my weight. I laid there with her for a moment our chests moving almost in synchronization with each other. Finally able to move I started to withdraw from her and move away.

"Please, Edward, don't move yet. Your body feels so good against mine." I propped myself up on my elbows trying to give her a little breathing room. I took my finger and traced along her face lost in her beauty.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. Especially after what we just shared." She blushed. Then she brought her hand up running it through my hair in a soothing gesture.

"What we just shared was amazing Edward. My dreams never did you justice." She whispered to me. Then she reached up placing a searing kiss against my lips. We just laid there staring into each other eyes. Neither of us wanted to lose our connection.

_Bella's right, dreams didn't do it justice!_

Finally I rolled to my side pulling her with me so that her head rested on my chest. Our bodies as close as could be and our legs were entangled. I heard her yawn. She giggled before she beamed up to me. "I'm sorry. I'm so tired." Then she yawned again.

I yawned back at her, and then chuckled. "I'm tired too. Your yawns are contagious. Go to sleep Bella. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." I told her honestly. There was no where else I wanted to be at them moment.

I felt her breathing even out letting sleep take her. I was following her letting my eyes flutter shut. Just before sleep overcame me I heard her whisper. "Thank you Edward for being here with me tonight, it means more to me than you know."

"Thank you Bella for letting me stay. I want nothing more than to wake up with you in my arms." I whispered to her and then let sleep take me.

*********************************

So this is my first fan-fic. Let me know what you think. I have learned so much from all the truly wonderful writers her on this site. If there is a beta out there that could help me make this into a full story, let me know if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Announcement for 'A Long Way to Go'

I have started the full story for my one shot 'A Little Flirting Goes a Long Way'. The title is 'A Long Way to Go' id: 5412474. This is my first attempt at a full story so try to put up with me please. I will update when I can. The first few chapters will be about Edward and his daughter Claire. Then I will be telling Bella's story about her life with her two sons. Then the flirting will begin.

Thank you for your interest in my one shot about these two. I can't wait to get the full story out there. I have an outline; I just have to get in the groove to write. My brain is a jumbled mess sometimes. I do not have a beta, so if anybody is interested, just let me know. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
